Volts
by thesecrazythings
Summary: He had beaten the odds that the Capitol created; however, can Beetee beat the game of love, health, and stars? RATED T FOR POSSIBLE CURSING AND VIOLENCE LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Volts: Beetee's Story**

**Part One**

**Chapter 1: Tired of Being a Fighter**

"_Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter."_

_-Beam Me Up by P!nk_

"I have beaten the statistically created odds that you have set up. I was more likely to be the one who was going to die first according to your odds. It is funny how my district can somehow beat those of One, Two, and Four," I explain to Caesar, pushing my glasses up on my nose, "but I did it, and that is all that matters. I have made my district proud, and the only thing that I want to take from winning is that."

Caesar smiles softly and says, "That is a great way to think, Beetee. Now ladies and gentleman may I give you this year's victor, Beetee Evans!" He picks up my arm and throws it up in the air, almost taking the rest of my body along with the motion. I just stand there as the crowd claps before being whisked off to my mentors. They were waiting for me behind the cameras. Magnet, a short man around his mid-thirties, gives me a pat on the back and tells me how much of a great job that I did during the interview. The next encounter was Cassandra, a girl who was around my age and had only won two years before me, hugs me and tells me that the country would hate me less. Out of the two, Cassandra had made me feel more hopeful that my victory was not going to bring me to my immediate doom.

"So where are we heading next?" I ask nervously, staring at them and squinting under my glasses.

"We are getting on the train to head home," Magnet tells me, already heading out, turning around and shouting back at the two of us, "are you coming?" Cassandra rolls her eyes and walks in that direction, and I follow shortly behind her. We are outside, and the air seemed mildly pleasant, something that I would enjoy. However, I am pulled into the car before I can even start to observe my surroundings. I was squished between Magnet and the door; I kind of wished that I were sitting by Cassandra, since she was my age. Magnet also seemed to like the sound of his own voice. I closed my eyes after a couple of minutes of being in the car and within seconds I am asleep.

"Beetee! Beetee!" my district partner shouts at me as one of the careers hold a knife at her throat. I did not know what I do; I could not survive against four careers. She struggles against his arms, trying to get out of his group and run over to safety. I remember that I set up a wire trap days before and it was not too far away.

"Hey simpletons!" I shout and throw a rock at them, trying to provoke them to follow me. They all agro on me, running across the long clearing of a downed building, they also drag my partner along with them. She was screaming in pain, cursing at God and the Capitol. I just ignore her agonizing screams and run towards my wire trap, dodging some over grown trees that were in my way. They seem to be faster, but almost losing their breath as they sprinted too fast at the beginning. When I reach my trap, I jump over it, knowing how it was shielded from their view.

The careers had caught up to me, the one that held my partner has a smirk on his face, "oh look, it seems that little District Three is trapped. Lets get him." I take a couple of steps back as they come closer and closer. Eventually one of them steps on the trap and the others follow shortly after, still dragging my partner. The trap reacts, sending an electric shock that kills them off, including my partner. I walk away from their bodies and continue into the forest until I hear the cannons. I count them as they go off, _one…two…three…four…five… _My partner was dead along with the careers.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I introduce the victor of the Forty-Fifth Hunger Ga-"

I wake up abruptly, finding myself in a bed. I rub my eyes and search for my glasses, finally finding them on the bedside table. Gently getting out of the bed, I walk over the window. I was on the train already heading home. I pull a chair up next to the window and take a seat, watching the trees roll by. We do not have many trees in District Three; we just have the ones that were in the park. Which was not a lot when you compare it to the other districts. I sometimes wished that we were not so industrialized in my district; it would be so much better to be closer to nature than the technology that we built for everyone else.

"Hey Beetee," there was someone speaking to me that was out of my site. I turn around and smile to find Cassandra standing behind me with two coffee cups with what smelled like hot chocolate in her hand.

"Hello Cassandra," I grin at her, probably looking like a fool.

She giggles a bit and hands me one of the hot chocolates and pulls up a chair and takes a seat next to me, "your reactions are quite entertaining, Beetee. Wait, I think I will give you a nickname. Does Bee sound fine?"

"Well I am happy that I can entertain you," I smile and take a sip of my hot chocolate and nod, "you can call me Bee if you wish. It sounds perfectly fine to me."

"Okay, Bee, may I ask how you are feeling right now?" she turns to me, her gray eyes glued onto mine. Her glasses were falling off her nose and her hair seemed to be pulled into a messy ponytail.

I shake her view away and stare out the window, "I am fine, but I seem to have a weight on my shoulders right now that I just cannot get off."

Cassandra sighs and starts to explain something that would change my view on what happened, "Bee, there is two different types of tributes that go into that arena. There are the ones who end up dying, those poor souls whose stars are completely messed up because of the Capitol. Then there are those who are victors. That is us, the ones who survived the mess for one reason or another. It just happens that District Three generally out smarts the rest of them and use their district's abilities. We all have faults in our stars, but we generally get them after our games. May it be in love, our health, and our way of lives."

"Oh, so there is no need to worry about this pain? It will fade, right?" I ask her.

She nods, "all pain goes away."

**Author's Note: Well hello everybody! Thank you for reading my fan fiction, it does mean a lot if you would leave a review. This is kind of a spin off of another fan fiction on another account. It is not going to be Wiress x Beetee like many of the stories that I have written in the past. I wanted to take another fresh spin on it. Anyways, thank you for reading and I apologize for the first chapter being so short! **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Volts: Beetee's Story**

**Part One**

**Chapter Two: Giving Thanks and Stars**

"_Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty."_

_-Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess_

The snow had blanketed the ground in District Three. There was no fall; the trees barely had changed before we had our first snowfall. It was only days before Thanksgiving Day. I was sitting on the steps outside my house, staring at the snowflakes falling gently to the ground. A couple of them had stuck to my glasses. I could not help, but smile; it was my favorite time of the year.

"Well, it looks like someone is a little too excited for this early winter," I peer over at where the voice was coming from to find Cassandra standing at the end of the walk way. She has come to visit me everyday for the past couple of months, so it was not so bad to see her here right now.

"You know I love this season," I motion her over to sit next to me, patting the cool stone stairs with my hand. Cassandra smiles and takes a seat next to me, looking out at the street. Her dark brown hair had been let loose, falling like a little brown ocean. She had on a black knit hat that was halfway on her head. She smelled like the sweet scent of apples. I gently touch her shoulder and whisper, "it happened again?"

There is a gentle nod and a simple reply, "I just do not know what I am going to do with them."

"Maybe you should stay with me or Magnet. It will prevent you from going to your house were they hurt you. I am pretty lonely myself and sure could use some company," I offer her, looking at her already crying eyes.

"Bee, I could not be a bother," Cassandra starts to burst out into a loud cry.

I hug and reassure her, "you will not be a bother, I swear. I will be happy if you stayed with me until we can get them out. I just hate seeing you like this, because you are my only friend."

She wipes some of the tears from her eyes and hugs back, "thank you so much, Bee."

"You know it is not a problem."

Cassandra comes over hours later with two large suitcases. She seemed to be distressed when stepping in to my house, like she was afraid that something or someone was after her. I help her take off her coat and hang it on the coat rack. "Everything is okay," I reassure her, taking her hand and walking her over to the couch, "just sit here and let me make us some tea and cookies." She nods and kicks off her shoes and lays down on the loveseat.

Once I know Cassandra was all right, I walk into the kitchen and start boiling water and finding a package of prepackaged Capitol cookies. There was none in sight, but I found some biscuits on the other side of the small island in the middle of the kitchen and lay those out on a tray with some jam. When I hear the teakettle go off, I take it off the stove and lay it on the tray as well with some tea bags and cups. When I walk back into the common room area, Cassandra had her knees pulled up to her chest, crying.

"Hey, what is wrong?" I ask her, placing the tray on the coffee table and taking a seat next to her.

"Remember when you first won, that night on the train?"

I nod, "yes, of course."

"How about the story of the stars of those who go into the arena?"

"How could I forget? I remember thinking about it the whole entire night. It was the concept of "stars" and what they exactly were to the human race. I knew that they were something that we saw sparkling in the sky at night. I knew they were something that people used as references in many things, including the pre-apocalyptic story of _Romeo and Juliet. _However, what was the symbols or meaning behind the stars that she was explaining. I had to know more. "However, Cassandra, I want to know what you meant by stars."

I see a smile return to her face as she answers, "Bee, the idea of stars has dated back before Panem even existed, before North America existed. It is an idea of fate, something that I believe most people in this country do not believe anymore. I still believe it, because without fate or hope this world would cease to exist. Without it there would not be cures to diseases, there would be no advancement in technology, there would be no farming, this would not be here today. Of course I am saying this when we are in the day of age when kids are pitted up against each other for the entertainment purposes of those of the Capitol.

"Just not to get off topic though, it all has to do with fate. Like I was saying before, everybody has a certain fault in his or her stars. Those who in the arena and die obviously had a large and sad fault in their stars. Then that leaves everybody else. Those who could not be loved or ever feel love, those who get thrown into bad situations, and much more. For example, I am beat by my parents everyday when they come home drunk. It never had been like this before, but something in my games had changed their whole entire outlook on life. They came home one night and yelled at me. I was screamed at for an hour. That is why I trapped myself in my room most of the time and read stories, to make myself feel better. I just wished sometimes that was not a fault in my stars, but it is. _It is me._ It is something that has been apart of my life and I will never be able to get rid of."

Cassandra looks down for a second and adds one last thing, "I hope that is sufficient."

"Perfectly sufficient," I hand her a cup of tea and a biscuit, "you have gave me some great insight. May I ask where you have gotten that knowledge?"

She takes a sip of her tea and moves her hair back behind her ears and shrugs, "it has been something that I have learned through the years. It has come from being upstairs with my books all the time and connecting the ideals in those books to my life."

I nod, "I have also got a better understanding what you are going through, Cassandra. I know you may hear this all the time and it has no meaning, since I have never really been through it, but I am sorry for you fathers. I do not even understand why you still call them your _parents._ "

"It is because they are the only things that I have left that are close enough to my family. My mother died from the flu when I was two-years-old. My younger brother had been one of the ones that had been killed when the mine went off in the factory. My father, who ended up liking this other woman," Cassandra sighs, "I just wish that they would look at the world from my view. I try to stay optimistic during my times of success, but just end up failing when times get even tougher. That is why I told you that the country was going to hate you less from your interview. It is not use trying to stay positive and lie to you. There is bound to be someone out there in another district that hates you. It may even be a whole family that wants your blood. So, yes, everything is going to be peachy perfect."

I sigh as well, "I can see where you are coming from and I believe you."

"Good, good," she smiles, "now lets get off this topic. Thanksgiving is tomorrow, and we are celebrating with Magnet and his family. How about that?"

"I think that will be exciting," I smile back grabbing a biscuit, "or a complete disaster."

"I guess we will just have to see."

Thanksgiving at Magnet's house was sure something. I could not fathom it was either a disaster or a complete success. It was caught in between. The whole day was pretty entertaining, playing with Magnet's seven-year-old daughter, Matrix. She loved playing the game of house, making Cassandra and I the mom and dad. Her optimistic, blue eyes always were locked on the two of us, making sure we were doing what we were supposed to.

"Are you two together?" she asks, brushing a dark brown strand of hair out of her face. Cassandra was out of the room helping Magnet's wife.

"Who?" I answered back with a question, this whole day becoming more personal.

"Cassandra and you," she looks at me straight in the eye.

"We are not together."

"You like her though?"

I shrug, "maybe, but right now we are just friends."

"She lives at your house now."

"That does not mean that we are together."

Matrix gives a sigh of frustration, returning to her coloring. I sit in the room and start thinking about what she was saying. Did I actually want a relationship with Cassandra? My mind started going through things that I liked about her. One thing was that she was beautiful, the girl with dark brown hair and light gray eyes that made me shudder a bit every time they looked at me. She also was very intelligent, which is a quality that radiates from her. There also is the way she looks at me. The little stare right in my eyes that keeps me glued to her. _I did like her. _That is why I let her in my home, which is why I wanted to see her daily. That is why I trusted her more than Magnet.

There was another thing about today that made me love her more. The way she played house with Matrix. Cassandra was a mother figure, being able to take on the challenges of a child. The way she treated this showed a side that was not shown much to the world. The one that cared about family, the one that makes her feel safe. When she walks back in the room, she returns and looks at Matrix's coloring. She gives her bright smile and whispers, "what a great job, kiddo."

Matrix smiles back, "I was hoping to give it to my mommy."

"Well she will love it, Matrix," Cassandra pokes her nose, making Matrix giggle a bit, "now come on, it is time for Thanksgiving dinner." We all get up and head out of the room and downstairs and into the dining room. There was a whole Thanksgiving feast laid out on the table and the table was perfectly set. I take a seat next to Magnet and Cassandra takes a seat next to me. We had said a prayer before we started eating.

"So, lets say what we are thankful for," Magnet smiles, "I will start. I am thankful for my health. Now sweetheart."

His wife smiles, "I am thankful for my family, obviously."

Matrix goes next, "I am thankful for coloring books." We all laugh.

"How about you Beetee?" Magnet smiles and asks me.

I think for a second. What was I thankful for? I just say the first thing that comes to my mind, "I am thankful for not being dead."

"Then last, but not least, Cassandra," Magnet points at her.

"I am thankful for…" she trails off and thinks about it, "having a great friend like Bee." She taps my shoulder and smiles. That is the day I realize, that I had fallen completely head over heels for Cassandra Song.


End file.
